


Are You Okay?

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: KH chatfic [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: "What's the worst form of torture?"Cloud lowered his book, a look of concern on his face as he turned to face Leon."Why?"





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> TW for discussions of torture, but nothing happens, I promise

Cloud knew that Leon asked the strangest questions, he'd known that for years, since they started dating. Hell, even before that. His friends had warned him when they first met. All it took was a few simple words from Leon's mouth and Cloud would feel like he was done with life. But nothing prepared him for this.

"What's the worst form of torture?"

Cloud lowered his book, a look of concern on his face as he turned to face Leon. "Why?" he asked, the word drawn out in a suspicious manner. "Who are you planning to torture?"

"No one," Leon replied,  "I'm just curious about what you think?"

"Where is this even coming from?" Cloud asked, trying to lean down and look at what book his boyfriend was reading. "Are you reading some weird torture porn book?"

"No," Leon deadpanned. "I'm not really sure where it came from. I could ask the chat."

"Please don't ask the chat."

"I'm sure Ansem's apprentices would have some interesting answers."

Cloud smacked Leon with his book on the arm, just hard enough to get his point across. "We shouldn't have this discussion when Denzel's here," Cloud pointed out, "he might get ideas."

"He's asleep," Leon pointed out.

"Do you actually believe that?" Cloud's raised eyebrow and look of "fucking really?" made Leon question his answer. "You really have no idea how kids work, do you?"

"In all fairness, I never planned to be a dad," Leon pointed out.

Cloud readjusted himself on the couch so he was facing Leon. He looked strangely old for his age, as if he'd aged a decade over night, dark circles under his eyes forming and possible wrinkles, or were they shadows? Cloud couldn't tell, all he knew was Leon looked like he needed to sleep for a week.

"I guess I'd say something psychological," Cloud said. Leon blinked a couple times in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Worst kind of torture," Cloud clarified. "The thing you were asking about?"

"Oh! Really, psychological?"

Cloud shrugged. "I guess...what's the endgame we're going for? Just breaking a person? Information? I guess it doesn't really matter, the endgame is always breaking a person's psyche."

Leon raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't want to go for physical pain?" he asked. He threw an arm over the back of the couch, leaning against the arm in his "I'm comfortable, let's fucking go" pose.

Again, Cloud shrugged. "I mean, you  _could_ go for physical pain, but watching someone slowly descend into madness is much more entertaining. I mean, you can  _see_ the sanity leave their eyes." So, perhaps he shouldn't have worded it like that because the look that crossed Leon's face was one of pure terror.

"Have you  _tried_ before?" he asked, a slight undertone of fear in his voice. Cloud smirked.

"Maybe," he replied. "And what if I have?"

"I don't...really know," Leon admitted.

"So what do you think is the worst kind of torture?"

Leon tilted his head and raised a hand to his mouth in a look of deep concentration that Cloud knew was more for show than anything. This time, though, he seemed to really be considering his options. "Anything that slowly causes the most pain," he finally said. "Have you heard about those pyramid chairs?" Cloud shook his head. "They were shaped like pyramids-"

"Really!? Noooo," Cloud said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Leon said and smirked when Cloud scoffed, "when you sat on it, or were put on top of it, you would slowly sink onto it until it ripped you in half. It took a  _long_ time to get to that point, though."

Cloud leaned back against the arm of the couch and threw his legs over his boyfriend's. "Hmm, that's an interesting thought," he admitted. "I guess it really does come down to the situation. I like the idea of strapping a person to a chair and just...slowly dripping water. Drive them nuts knowing there's nothing they can do to stop the sound. Just...drip, drip, drip, down into the hellhole of complete madness."

"You are pure evil."

Cloud raised an offended hand to his chest with another scoff. "Me!? You're the one that wants to put people on a death chair!"

"At least my torture method _EVENTUALLY_ leads to death. Yours just ends in complete madness and mental breakdowns!"

Cloud opened his mouth to retort, but eventually just burst out laughing, doubling over on himself. He was hysterical enough that Leon worried he would wake Denzel, if he really was asleep.

"What's so funny?" Leon finally asked.

"I can't believe this is what we're debating at ten at night!" Cloud cried out around his laughter. "Why is this our life?"

Leon smiled and shook his head. "Tell me again why I love you?" he asked.

"Because of course you do," Cloud replied. "You need me in your life, Mr. I'm-Too-Emo."

"I'm emo? What about you?"

"I'm too fabulous to be emo," Cloud replied, flipping his non-existent long hair. "You know, it's really weird to do that without a wig on."

"What?"

"Oh, right, you weren't there for that."

"There for what!?"

"I really don't think I should tell you."

"What happened to not keeping secrets?"

Cloud smirked and raised a finger to his lips. "Maybe for your birthday I'll show you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one, but it was fun to write


End file.
